


Frerard One Shot

by nofrankinway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofrankinway/pseuds/nofrankinway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a beating to coffee. Of course they end up in a bed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frerard One Shot

"Move asshole!" Gerard heard behind as he was pushed forward. "Didn't you hear me fag with the red hair I said MOVE!" Gerard had enough of this prick. He spun around on his heal thinking he come face to face with a big tall guy. In truth he turned around and had to look down and see an angry looking kid with short black hair. 

Gerard had to hold in his laughter as he realized that laughing in this situation would be cause enough for him to be hit sooner. "who you calling fag shortie?" Gerard taunted the little guy in front of him knowing he was about to blow due to his last remark.

"Never call me shortie or I will rip what little of dick you have off and shove it up your ass you hear me?"

Gerard knew he was going to be hit but couldn't hold back saying "okay midget!"

That's when it hit him. Throwing Gerard to the ground. He wasn't expecting such a short shit to pack that big of punch. As Gerard struggled to get up, the midget started to kick his ribs in. Gerard curled up in to a ball trying to protect himself. After a few minutes of this torture it stopped and he realized that the kid was being dragged off by the police and someone was examining him. That's when Gerard blacked out with sirens whaling in the distance,

When Gerard came to he was in a white room. Upon further examination he determined he was in a hospital bed. 

"Oh good your awake!" said a nurse whose name tag read Judy. "The police are waiting outside to see if you want to press charges. Then you can take your bruised body home to rest."

"I-I do-don't want to press charges I just want to get some coffee then watch some t.v. in my bed is that okay?" Gerard muttered.

"Sure sweetie whatever you want, here are your clothes get dressed and I'll go get your papers." Judy replied.

Gerard decided he didn't like Judy the minute she said sweetie, it was condescending. As he quickly slid in to his old, now bloody, clothes he decided he really needed to stop at Starbucks before he retreated back to his house. Judy came in then and gave him the paperwork to leave. 

When he walked outside the wind chilled him to his bones. Quickly he ran across the street to the coffee shop before he froze to death. When he walked in to the shop the warm light bathed over him and the rich scent of coffee filled his lungs. He felt better already from the atmosphere in the store. 

As he opened his eyes from inhaling the amazing coffee scent he realized someone was standing in front of him. 

"Hi, uh I'm Frank, I uh um I'm sorry we didn't start off on the best foot last night" said the small man in front of me. 

"No shit" I retorted.

He nervously laughed and said "uh thanks for not pressing charges, I was really drunk last night, I'm usually not that much of a dick,or that angry. uh I'm really sorry would you have coffee with me so i can a least feel like less of a dick right now? I can even drive you home so you don't have to be in the rain."

Oh, shit it was raining now I didn't want to be wet. I quickly mulled over his proposal and accepted it. Free coffee is the best coffee especially when its Starbucks. 

As we sat down with our drinks I began to really take Frank in and he was gorgeous. He had these wonderful hazel eyes that you could get lost in. And well I did because Frank started waving his hands around in front of my face to see if I was still paying attention. 

As I blinked in realization Frank said " You okay?"

"Ya, fine just tired" I said smiling weakly as a blushed.

"Ha ha okay how bout I take you home then?" I nodded and followed Frank out to his car. As we drove he asked me my name and apologized about a hundred times before we reached my crappy flat. 

Frank then walked me up the stairs to outside my flat's door. As I tried to get the stupid lock to unlock Frank waited. Finally when I got it unlocked I turned around to face him. And that's when his lips crashed against mine. At first I was so shocked I almost pulled away but, it felt so natural to kiss him that I deepened the kiss. Frank;s tongue then invaded my mouth dancing over my own. His hands began to run up and down my sides. I broke the kiss to pull him inside my flat pulling him to the bed.

I knew I should be doing this with a man who had called me a fag, threatened to rip my dick off, and beat the crap out of me but, it felt so right right then. Frank's small body pressed between my own and the bed, his hands running up and down my sides. It couldn't have been perfecter. 

Frank then began to remove my jacket and throw it to the floor. Then he began to rip my shirt off and I started to try and undo his belt buckle. when i succeed with that I felt Frank's hardening cock pressed against my own. As I realized this Frank began ripping my pants and boxers down and on to the floor. I then started to rub my hand on Frank's cock through his jeans causing him to moan the most delicious sounds. After teasing him long enough I took his cock out of pants and ran my hand over the head feeling pre-cum leaking out. I then took his length into my mouth and sucked hard trying to take as much of him into my mouth while occasionally running my tongue along the vein and the head. Frank's moaning and breathing causing my cock start to hurt. After a bit of me blowing Frank my cock couldn't handle it anymore so I stopped sucking, earning whimpering from Frank to reach over to my bedside draw and pull out a condemn and some lube. Frank watched as I coated my first finger and slowly put it inside of him. When he adjusted to my one finger going in and out I added a second finger earning a deep moan from Frank. I began to scissor my fingers moving them around to make sure Frank was adjusting. 

"Gerard! Gerard, just do it already!" Frank practically screamed. Gerard obliged slipping the condemn on and slowly sliding into Frank. As Frank adjusted Gerard showered kisses all over Frank's neck and chest. Soon Frank was urging Gerard on and wrapping his legs around Gerard's back pushing him in further. As Gerard went faster and harder Frank got louder practically screaming for the pleasure. The friction between Frank's and Gerard's bodies helping Frank, along with Gerard hitting his prostate over and over again was enough to make Frank release all over between the two bodies. As Frank came his muscles tightened causing Gerard to come as well shaking as the pleasure shook his body finally collapsing next to frank after pulling out. 

The two men laid next to each other in total bliss loving each others company and soon enough they fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms with placid faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was my first attempt at a one shot with a smut scene its reallly bad.


End file.
